


Marauders visit the future

by TrianglePear127



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrianglePear127/pseuds/TrianglePear127
Summary: The marauders (minus Peter) travel forwards in time to Harry’s fifth year.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Pads, moon! Look what I’ve found.” James Potter said throwing a golden chain around Remus and Sirius’s shoulders.   
“Um.. Prongs... is this really a good idea?” The prefect asks  
“Hell yeah let’s go to the future!” Sirius says while spinning the Turner of the time turner a few hundred times. The three marauders find themselves flying forwards in time before they come to an abrupt stop in front of Dumbledore’s office.  
“Well first stop Dumbledore.” Remus states walking up to the gargoyle which lets them in. “Come on then.” They appear in Dumbledores office to see Snape shouting at Harry, “Harry James Potter. You have managed to blow up the entire potions lab and you tell me that I can’t give you a detention?”  
“Yes that is exactly what I am trying to say.” Harry yells back as Sirius and Remus stare at James  
“Don’t yell at me Potter.”   
“It’s not my fault that old pink toad has given me detention everyday for the rest of the year. And I believe you will find that if you can manage to tear your eyes from me face then you will find that Dad, Sirius and Remus need shouting at.” Harry says causing the marauders to giggle then abruptly stop when Harry mentions them.  
“Potter, Black and Lupin. What are you doing here?” Snape asks  
“I’m here because someone dragged me up by the ear.” Harry says while rubbing his ear with his left hand, which has blood trickling down it - only James notices this. “And if you don’t mind I am now five minutes late for detention with that thing, so I will be leaving and letting you childhood friends catch up. But try not to break anything I don’t thing the great Professor would like that very much.Goodbye and goodnight.” Harry quickly sprints down towards Umbridge’s office and briskly knocks, panting.   
“Come in.” Umbridge calls, “You’re late Mister Potter. Sit down, you know what to do, 500 tonight I think.”

500 ‘I must not tell lies’ later, Umbridge calls Harry over to her desk where she takes hold of his hand and pressing her poison-dipped thumb into the cuts, causing Harry to pant in pain. “You are dismissed, I expect you to be on time tomorrow.” Harry quickly grabs his bag knocking the quill into it for inspection later on, and sprints out of the room all the way to Gryffindor common room, where he finds the marauders and sits with them. “Harry your hand is bleeding isn’t it?” The werewolf says.  
“What? No! Why would my hand be bleeding?” Harry says as James uses his seeker reflexes to grab his son’s hand causing Harry to jump back into a wall forcing him into unconscious while Sirius grabs his bag and digs through it until he finds the blood quill and slowly bringing it out. “James? Why does your son have a blood quill?” Sirius says as Remus leans down to tempt Harry into consciousness. “I don’t know but that would explain these cuts. They look like words. Pads what do you think they say?”   
“I must not tell lies. Eugh why is this castle always so bright when I come round.” Harry says.  
“You often unconscious then.” James jokes   
“You would be too if you spent half your time on the quidditch pitch and the other half in detention cutting your hand open.”  
“And why exactly do you have a blood quill in your bag?”  
“I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me switch snape’s quill with it.”  
“Yeah we’re in.” Sirius and James say at once  
“Do you want to get back to our time or not?” Remus reply’s.  
“Got the cloak?” Sirius asked James. Harry ran off to get his cloak and map.  
“Yeah you got the map?” James asked Sirius   
“Of course.” Harry and Sirius reply.  
“You have the map and the cloak?”   
“Yeah. Why?”  
“I need to write a letter to future us.”  
“Good luck, so you guys switch the quills and I’ll insure Umbridge has a ton of fun tomorrow. A swamp in her classroom I think.” Harry says causing Remus to face palm before saying, “I’ll come too then, under the cloak Harry.”  
“I need to get something from the twins to stop the bleeding first.” Harry says before getting Fred to give him a tablet that will stop the bleeding for 3 minutes. “Okay I’m ready.”  
“Are you not going to take the tablet then?”  
“It only gives me a few minutes I’ll need it later. Come on then Moony.” Harry and Remus run down to the defence against the dark arts corridor where Harry take the tablet that stops the bleeding mostly. “Okay then let’s do this.” They mutter charms that create the swamp before running back to the common room.   
“Will Umbridge be able to tell it’s you?” Remus asked as James and Sirius appear in the portrait hole.  
“Probably not but she’ll just keep me longer in detention. Not like she can give me more.” Harry reassured them before letting out a hiss of pain. “You sure you’re alright?” Sirius asked   
“That potion she put on my hand wasn’t just to male it sting. How long has it been since I took the tablet?”  
“10 minutes. Why?”   
“There’re phoenix tears, basilisk venom and some vampire blood in those tablets. Umbridge added just enough venom to her stinger potion that when taken it unbalances the amount in the tablets to make them lethal.”  
“So you’re going to die?” Sirius asked  
“Do you think I’m a quitter? I have one minute to get some phoenix tears. Accio phoenix tears.” Harry catches the vial of tears without looking up and carefully pours one tear onto his wound causing his eyes to water at the pain.   
“On a scale of one to ten how would you rate the pain?” Remus asked  
“8.”  
“10 being?” James questioned  
“The cruciatus curse.” Harry answered causing the tree of them to pale.   
“You’ve been under the cruciatus curse? When?”  
“Last year and my first year.” Harry said looking down at his watch, “Blimey it’s already half four. I better get ready.”  
“Ready for what? James asks  
“To wake up a quidditch team.” And with that Harry dashes off to get changed before filling up two buckets of water and tipping them over the Weasley twins. And another for Wood. And three more for Alicia, Angelina, Katie. Grumbling and groaning the quidditch team arrive. “Why is it that the only person who looks truly awake is Harry?” George asked “Yeah we know for a fact he didn’t go to sleep last night.” Fred added  
“How do you know? Wood asked, “Was it you who gave us a nice cold shower.”  
“No that was me and for the record Umbridge is now trying to poison us in detention as well as take all our blood.” Harry explained.  
“Is there really no way you can get out of detention?” Katie asked now fully awake.  
“Well he’s only going to get more the way he’s going about it.” Remus told them  
“Hey you helped.” Harry reminded him, “And I thought we could do this prep talk inside for a change. Over breakfast.”  
“Good idea. Is that snow?” Wood asked  
“Yep. Breakfast then?” Alicia confirmed  
Gryffindor Quidditch Team raced down towards the great hall with the marauders chasing after them. When they arrived they sat down and everyone appart from Harry applied heating charms to their quidditch gear. When Oliver asked why Harry hadn’t used one Harry simply said that the snitch likes heat before eating another pancake. One hour later the team made their way into the changing rooms and onto the pitch, where the Slytherin team where already waiting and the school was already in the stands.


	2. The Quidditch Match

The teams kick of from the ground and Harry gets ready for the bludgers and snitch to be released. No more than five minutes into the games Harry saw it, a small gold shimmer next to Crabbe, one of the Slytherin beaters. He leans forward on his broom and went speeding towards the shimmer when WHAM! A bludger comes out of nowhere and into his side, but a few broken ribs won’t stop him he keeps flying towards the shimmer, a meter away from the snitch arm outstretched, fingers almost touching it when out of nowhere Crabbe uses his bat to knock Harry in the head causing his skin to tear and blood to coat his hair and most of his robes within seconds. A whistle sounds for a foul to be taken by Gryffindor, which is taken by Katie and she scores, making the score 80:30 to Gryffindor. But in all the chaos the snitch had disappeared, causing Harry to be forced to circle the pitch again. About 4 hours later the score is 240 to Gryffindor and 90 to Slytherin, Harry sees the snitch once again and shoots after it weaving in and out of the chasers, beaters, quaffle and bludgers he reaches out a hand and plucks the snitch out of the air and shows it to the school for only seconds before getting hit in the back of the head and in the ribs causing him to fall unconscious and fall 40 feet into the snow below. He remained in the snow for about 20 minutes while they waited for Madam Pomfrey to come down and take him up to the castle not wanting to aggravate any of his injuries before she had had the chance to examine him herself.

The next day at forty-seven minutes past eight Harry awoke to see the marauders silently sitting by his side. “Harry! You’re alive!”Padfoot screamed, jumping on top of Harry.  
“Yeah I get your excited to see me again but at least let me get my glasses on first that way I know who it is trying to murder me this time.” Harry breathed reaching for his glasses  
“Mister Potter you’re awake. Now you three need to go to your lessons. Go or I’ll be forced to check you over. (The marauders scurry off) I need you to tell me your name, birthday and parents names.”  
“My names is Harry James Potter, I was born on the thirty-first of July and my parents were called Lily and James.”  
“Good now I need you to drink all of these five potions. Pain reducer, skeli-grow, dreamless sleep, blood replenisher and a fever reducer.” Madam Pomfrey demands as Harry reaches for the first potion and downs it along with the other four.

Four hours later Harry wakes up again, put on his glasses and sits up as sees there again. “Finally you’re awake. We wanted to ask you some questions.” Remus started  
“Okay. Fine.” Harry consented  
“First, can you tell us about your first year.” Sirius asked  
“Yes.”  
“Will you tell us about your first year?” James corrected  
“Yes. So it started of with me getting sorted into Gryffindor and then in my first flying lesson Neville was a bit jumpy, lost control of his broom and while Madam Hooch was bringing him here Malfoy stole his and flow of and I followed and he dropped it, I chased after it and Minnie put me on the team. Then in the last week of the year my friends and I were convinced that Snape was trying to steal the philosophers stone to bring back Voldemort so my friends and I went down the trapped door, past Fluffy, Hermione killed some devils snare, we caught the key to a door, Ron sacrificed himself in a giant game of chess and then there was a logic puzzle before the final challenge. That was when I faced Voldemort for the second time. He nearly killed me then.” Harry revealed  
“May you tell us about your second year?” Remus asked  
“In my second year Ron and I missed the train so we did the only logical thing and flew a car to school the chamber of secrets was also opened, nobody realised until Mrs Norris was petrified. Everyone thought it was me opening the chamber because I can speak pastltounge but for some reason when Collin was petrified nobody realised that there is no way it could have been me as I was regrowing the bones in my right arm. Then 4 more people got petrified and Nearly Headless Nick But the real adventure started when Ginny was taken into the chamber, convinced we knew where it was we forced Lockhart into the chamber first where he tried to remove our memories but the want backfired and hit him instead but in the blast it caused the chamber to cave in with me and Ginny on one side and Ron on the other. Then basically I killed the basilisk and got bitten in the process and yet again Voldemort tried to kill me and by the time we had gotten out they had already to Mr and Mrs Weasley their daughter was dead. Nice surprise when we arrived.”


End file.
